


The Idea of You

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Buttercup [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakups, Conner ending his and m'gann's engagement, F/M, i'm a salty ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: “Conner, please,” she reaches out to touch his arm, but Conner pulls back. “What can I do to fix it?”“Fix what!” Conner demands, voice low so only M’gann can hear it. “What the fuckabout this can you fix, M’gann? Are you going to get in my head and erase my memories again?”She’s never seen him so angry before and it terrifies her. “No, I just want to try again, do things right,”“This is what, the third time? And you’re thinking of doing things rightnow?” Conner is resisting the urge to just shove her out the door. “What kind ofstupiddo you take me for?”





	The Idea of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was telling a friend how much I like the new actor for Superboy in Titans. He told me to write myself into meeting him. I didn't do it. So here's just a random girl with a totally common name, meeting Conner.
> 
> I dislike SuperMartian a whole freaking lot. I used to just let it be, until I found out through the episodes what M'gann is doing. So, here's me projecting my anger on her shit, through Conner. Don't get me wrong. I think she's an asset to The Team. I just hate what she did to Conner. 
> 
> Also; please don't spoil YJS3 for me. I have not seen it yet; I only know that Conner is getting married to her. If not and I get it wrong, don't throw me flack. Just let me know. 
> 
> This series will be rearranged in the future should I get more ideas for Anna and Conner. 
> 
> For my friend, Lex, who puts up with all my shit. Thank you.

“What are you doing here?” Conner hisses, pulling M’gann by the arm away from the kitchen, and into the living area, so his guest won’t have to deal with an intruder. “The _fuck_ you think you’re doing phasing into my house like this?”

“Look, I just want to talk,” M’gann tries to reason.

“Well, I don’t,” says Conner. “You can go the way you went in,”

“Conner, please,” she reaches out to touch his arm, but Conner pulls back. “What can I do to fix it?”

“Fix what!” Conner demands, voice low so only M’gann can hear it. “_What the fuck_ about this can you fix, M’gann? Are you going to get in my head and erase my memories again?”

She’s never seen him so angry before and it terrifies her. “No, I just want to try again, do things right,”

“This is what, the third time? And you’re thinking of doing things right _now_?” Conner is resisting the urge to just shove her out the door. “What kind of _stupid_ do you take me for?”

“I just, I don’t want all of our effort and engagement go to waste and—”

“Well, you should have thought of that at the start,” Conner notices she’s still wearing the engagement ring. “You can do whatever you want with everything—I don’t care,” he’s going to continue working his ass off for the credit card he used to get the wring, to get everything ready, just to spite her. To pay for the ring on the finger of the woman he isn’t going to marry, to pay for his own wedding that he won’t attend.

Everything had been prepared for. Conner doesn’t know if it’s a good thing that they hadn’t sent out invitations yet. They’ve been separated for about half a year now, and the wedding date would have been about another six months from now, but the venue and caterer had been booked, his tux needed just a few more alterations, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids had already been measured for their clothes. M’gann wanted a dress even though she didn’t need it, so Conner bought it. Now there’s no use for it. Though he might keep the tux, he’ll never know when he’s gonna be invited to a black-tie event.

They hear rustle in the kitchen, of plates and cutlery clinking together, and the fridge opening and closing, and it seems like lunch is ready.

M’gann feels like she wants to hurt him back. And she knows he’ll have a good answer, but she can’t keep her mouth shut and asks anyway. “What is it about her anyway?” she asks petulantly. “Is she a better fu—”

That makes something in Conner snap, because he’s just starting to get to know her. He looked out for her because he destroyed her apartment and she injured her hand because of him, but he didn’t expect to become good friends with her, to look forward to any time she offered to hang out with him or cook for him for all the times he ‘helped’ her with whatever it is that needed lifting while her hand healed. Sex will never be on the table unless they express romantic interest in each other and when they both consent to it.

“Don’t you dare bring sex into this!”

“So it’s better to date a civilian and keep secrets that can push them away too?”

“Conner, lunch is ready,” they hear her say. “Don’t let your food get cold,”

“I’ll be there in a sec,” Conner calls out, then turns back to M’gann. “I’d rather date a civilian and keep secrets or get dumped and get hurt like a normal human being than have my memories altered and my entire existence manipulated into some TV fantasy,” he says with such venom that it seems like he’s only saying it to crush M’gann further into pieces.

He’s not saying it just so he can hurt her, but because he wants her to face the truth of what she’d done to him. He wants her to see him as a whole, as a product of her obsession with the culture of Earth, of being in love with the idea of being in love. He wants her to see that she’s not in love with him as a and because he’s a person—she’s in love with the idea of the person she shaped Conner into. She was in love with Conner Manley, not Conner Kent.

“I like her because she’s not you. I like her because she doesn’t see me as some blank slate she can mold into her dream boy toy. Do you get me, M’gann?”

“Oh! You didn’t say you’re inviting more friends over,” She’s at the threshold, almost nervous, but smiling, like she can feel the tension between them. “I’m Anna. I’m Conner’s neighbor,”

M’gann takes a good look at her. Memorizing everything about the woman Conner replaced her with. She’s short. While M’gann is almost Conner’s height, this one is about a head and a half shorter. She’s…common. Messy, dark hair pulled up into a haphazard bun, brown eyes, wearing the apron she used to wear when she cooked for Conner, over a shirt a size too large, loose, cotton capris, and a pair of flipflops that have seen better days.

“Anna,” Conner breathes in as much patience as he can. “This is Megan. We work together,”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” she offers a handshake and M’gann accepts it with reluctance. “We were just about to have lunch. It’s not much but would you like to join us?”

“No, she was just leaving,” Conner gestures toward the door. “Weren’t you?” he presses and gives her an almost glare.

“No, it’s fine,” M’gann tells Anna. “Goodbye, Conner. It’s nice to meet you, Anna,” but she doesn’t mean it.

She doesn’t phase through the door this time and shuts it quietly. 

“So, uh…” says Anna with some caution. “Do you still want lunch or…?”

“No, no,” Conner quickly says, “I mean, yes, we should eat. Let’s eat,”

Lunch is quiet, even though the food is great. M’gann gets Conner thinking. He does have secrets to keep, secrets that will hurt whomever he dates outside of the team. But it’s also difficult to date within the team. There isn’t any privacy, and nothing is left, and it’s too awkward when breakups happen.

But he wants to get to know her and if he can keep this up and find her someone worth marrying, he’ll have to keep secrets that can lead to something he wouldn’t dare think of. Or if he’s lucky, she’ll be understanding enough to let him bare to her secrets she’ll have to keep for the rest of her life.


End file.
